Live in your nigthmare
by StilissMetrix
Summary: Cada noche era lo mismo, en cada sueño, no, en cada pesadilla Él aparecía.


Hola, espero les guste éste one shot de It, dedicado a la página de facebook Escritores de Amor Yaoi para la dinámica de fanfics de Halloween.

* * *

Era la media noche y Billy aún seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde lo sucedido, aquel extraño accidente que casi acabó con la vida de sus amigos, con Beverly, con Mike, con Richy… aún recordaba los gritos y la sangre y el dolor… ¡Dios, el dolor! Eso era lo peor que había experimentado en su vida, comparable a su último encuentro con Eso.

Las pesadillas recreaban la escena y añadían también detalles escalofriantes y perturbadores, incluso en esas experiencias aterradoras aparecía él, burlón y desafiante, como su hubiera sido el culpable de aquello, pero eso era una locura, una completa estupidez, ¿No es cierto? ¿Cómo podría haber sido Eso el causante si se suponía que estaba muerto?

…Y muy muerto…

Pero eso mismo creyeron años atrás cuando eran niños… la única diferencia es que en ese tiempo existía la duda muy grande, y en esa última ocasión se aseguraron, esta vez no se quedaron con la duda, lo buscaron en su escondite y ahí mismo le dieron su tan merecida muerte.

…Pero es inmortal…

Las malditas dudas comenzaban a comer su mente y esas pesadillas solo lo hacían peor, sintiéndose con la espina de la incertidumbre arañando sus entrañas, pegándose a su piel como sanguijuelas dispuestas a perturbar su lograda paz.

Esta vez no era el fantasma de Georgie o el disfraz con que era atormentado, esta vez era la sombra de la duda y el mismo payaso que se balanceaba juguetón en su mente, cruelmente juguetón, con esa encantadora sonrisa y esos ojos amarillos (o dorados quizás) que brillaban como faroles en la oscuridad.

…Muy sonriente, como si fuera de confianza…

Era aterrador incluso en la vigilia, cuando aún después de su tercera taza de café (por si dudaba que aún no se hubiera despejado del sueño) éste apareciera en cada rincón, estratégicamente colocado para que pareciera que se escondía y que sólo él fuera capaz de visualizarlo sin dificultad.

…Y se burlaba, siempre se burlaba…

El horror, la duda, la culpa, las pesadillas… todo se arremolinaba en su perturbada psique, en su vida misma, en todo ámbito de su existencia. Le declaraban como un maestro de la literatura del horror, un sabio en su tema, pero la realidad del asunto es que solo plasmaba sus propias pesadillas, como si esperara que alguien captase la indirecta y comprendiera el horror del mensaje.

…¿Está realmente muerto?...

Clamaba cada noche que aquella respuesta llegara, pero también temía… temía porque quizás el mensaje no fuera lo que él deseaba, lo que quizás nadie quería pensar.

…¿Y si sigue vivo?...

En más de una ocasión se vio tentado al suicidio, pero luego desistía avergonzado, sintiendo las burlas de Eso mientras le gritaba desde donde se estuviera ocultando. No solo por el temor que sentía cada noche, sino porque también en esas mismas pesadillas el payaso tomaba un rol participativo, siendo casi siempre el protagonista. A veces podía sentir la piel bajo sus manos, esa mirada y hasta esa voz susurrarle cada noche, cerca, tan cerca, suavemente al oído, como el susurro amoroso de un tierno amante.

…Eres un cobarde, siempre lo fuiste y no tienes las agallas ni para matarte a ti mismo…

Por mucho tiempo creyó que había logrado derrotar al payaso gracias a que junto a Beverly ya no le temían, que en verdad su temor había sido controlado hasta asegurarse que de verdad no había nada a qué temer… pero quizás y solo quizás…

…Siempre tuviste miedo de vivir con la duda…

Y Eso quizás lo sabía, y se reía, él se reía a tus costillas porque él lo sabía. Crearte la duda era su mejor estrategia contra ti, no podrías hacerle nada porque no sabrías si estaba vivo o muerto, tú mismo te encargarías de enloquecerte, de torturarte y de hacer el trabajo sucio, porque él lo sabía…

…Y nunca tendría que hacer nada, porque tú lo harías…

…Porque él lo sabía…

Sabía cómo acabarte, sabía cómo eliminarlos a todos, siempre fue así y es quizás por eso que te desquicias, que te aterras cada noche y cada día, es por eso que tratas tan forzosamente de parecer que todo está bien, que todo estará siempre bien, aunque en el fondo te mueres de miedo.

…Porque él sabía cómo acabar contigo…

Como cada noche, vuelves a tomar tus pastillas, quizás esta vez logres soñar algo agradable, quizás esta vez aquel temible payaso no regresaría a atormentarte en tu santuario onírico, quizás no volverías a sentir su cuerpo, ni a escuchar esa risa ni esa voz ni sus palabras, quizás ahora sí lograrías tener una noche tranquila, lejos de él y sus ojos, esos terribles y atrayentes ojos…

…Te gustan, admítelo…

Esperabas sinceramente poder descansar algún día de su presencia, de por fin hacerlo desaparecer de tu mente…

…Y de tu corazón…

De verdad lo deseabas, y en verdad esperabas, quizás, al menos hoy conseguirías dormir bien, aunque no fuera cierto, te animabas con esa falsa esperanza que era la de tratar de ignorar la terrible y posible verdad.

…Pennywase está vivo…

* * *

Espero que hayan notado la referencia que puse al fina, si fue así comenten y de premio recibirán una galleta virtual.


End file.
